gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Previously Unaired Christmas
Previously Unaired Christmas Source is the eighth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-sixth episode overall. It is set to premiere on December 5th, 2013. Source It will be the last episode before the mid-season break, with Glee returning in late spring 2014. Source Filming began on October 31st, 2013. The episode will be directed by Wendey Stanzler Source and written by Ross Maxwell. Spoilers Scenes *Lea, Chris, and Naya were on set. (10/31) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *Erinn and Melissa were on set. (11/01) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *Jacob, Becca, Kevin, Chord, Darren, Alex, and Blake were on set. (11/02) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source1 Source 2 *Bryce was on set. (11/05) Source *Chord was on set. (11/05) However, this could be for Puppet Master Source *Naya, Chris, Lea, and Demi filmed Here Comes Santa Claus and other scenes at the Burbank Town Centre. (11/7 and 8) Source Source *Chris and Bryce were filming a 'very naughty Christmas scene' in holiday costumes. (11/8) Source Source 2 *Jenna and Kevin were filming fun scenes together. (11/9) However, this could be for Frenemies. Source *Lea shot 2 scenes. (11/11) However, this could be for Frenemies. Source *Naya was on set. (11/13) However, this could be for Frenemies. Source *There were scenes shot outside. Darren, Chord, Matthew, Jenna, Jacob and Becca were all on set. (11/15) Source 1 Source 2Source 3 Source 4 *Dot was on set (11/15) Source *Becca, Jenna and Dot were on set filming "more Christmas Magic" (11/16) Source 1Source 2Source 3 Music *Erinn was in the studio. (10/30) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *Jenna was in the studio. (11/6) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *Kevin was in the studio. (11/7) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *Lea was in the studio and recorded a whole song. (11/11) However, this could be for Frenemies. Source Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes Songs *Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4, an album accompanying the Christmas episode, will be released December 10th, 2013. Source Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Demi Lovato as Dani Source Guest Stars *Bryce Johnson as TBA Source *TBA as Cody Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste Source Trivia *This (the eighth episode) is the earliest a season has ever reached its Christmas episode. A Very Glee Christmas was Season Two's tenth episode; Extraordinary Merry Christmas was Season Three's ninth episode; Glee, Actually was Season Four's tenth episode. *This is only the fifth episode without a solo featured. The others are Vitamin D, Mattress, The First Time, and I Do. Gallery Santakurcheltana.jpg Elf.jpg Sexy elf.jpg Half elf Lea.jpg Rachel berry elf costume.png Kurt the Elf.jpg Kurt the Elf 2.jpg Candy swords.jpg What i want for Christmas.jpg Fix it.jpg I wanna pinch him.jpg Tumblr mvwxrjCItN1qe476yo1 500.jpg Oh noes 2.jpg Oh oh!!!.jpg Tumblr mvww1xKVGW1qe476yo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo4 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo3 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo1 500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwushCPAy1s57bimo2_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwushCPAy1s57bimo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwur8TNBG1ql1znmo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwur8TNBG1ql1znmo2_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwur8TNBG1ql1znmo3_500.jpg tumblr_mvxlytFa9s1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo8_r2_250.gif Tumblr mvm1henYkZ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Snowman.jpg food fight.jpg christmas episode.jpg 61i.jpg Tumblr mw5ytguTJu1qzmvoio1 250.gif GleeChristmas4.jpg JoaquinTweetedAbout5x08.png Awayinamanger.jpg Gxmas3.jpg Gxmas4.jpg Gxmas.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes